Another World
by Alfrep Llonz
Summary: Allen Jones, un delincuente que siempre lo esperó. A pesar de jamás querer reconocerlo. Siempre esperó a quien estaba destinado con un hilo rojo. pero ¿Que pasará si aquel muchacho tiene su extremo del hilo lleno de nudos? ¿será capaz de perdonarle, o perdonarse a si mismo? ¿será capaz de quebrantar su orgullo para recuperar a su amado?(AU/2P! UsUk)


**Bien, traje un nuevo fic para ustedes, señoras y señores (más señoras eso si)**

Es un 2p! UsUk que trata de un mundo alterno. Algo como la película otra tierra (Another Earth). La historia es narrada por Allen Jones (2p! América) en la cual, narrarña un poco de su pasado, que le lleva a ser tan frío y arrogante, y intentará descifrar y soportar la personalidad de Oliver Kirkland. (2p!  
England).

La idea surgió de tanto ver imágenes de ellos esta tarde en el trayecto de regreso desde mi universidad hatsa mikasa ackerman XD digo, hasta mi hogarcito (que en realidad es un edifico, lel) espero que sea de su agrado, y que no me salgan muy OOC... aunque en algunas partes del fic, tal vez si me salgan OOC .

Eternamente dedicada a mi linda JKFraanchi y su sensual gato que se parece a Levi.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

-_2P! USUK. / Mundo paralelo al de 1p!._  
_-_  
_-Violencia, agresión física. Maltrato psicológico y temas fuertes (no hay violación sexual)_

_-Temas para mayores: Alcohol y drogas, robo y delitos criminales. Temas sexuales._

-Lenguaje fuerte e insultos grotescos.

**Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya hidekaz. Los 2p! Masculinos pertenecen al fandom, los cuales no son utilizados, en este lugar, por fines de lucro, sino con el motivo de entretención y deleite de los lectores.**

* * *

1. **Raining Blood**

Aquella tarde en la que deambulaba mal herido por las húmedas calles le conocí…

Hay una leyenda, que dice que existe otro planeta, exactamente igual al nuestro, donde hay una contraparte de cada uno de nosotros, solo que en algún momento de nuestra existencia la línea paralela de tiempo entre ambos mundos fue rota, por lo que nuestro mundo y aquel, a pesar de ser idénticos, tiene falencias en cuanto a igualdad de colores, personalidades y por sobre todo, en aquel lugar del relato, las cosas suceden algunos años después de haber sucedido en el otro mundo. Aun no se sabe cuántos exactamente. Inclusive, pueden variar los sucesos. Los científicos han intentado comunicarse con ese otro mundo, aun así, no se ha logrado establecer contacto con los seres de ese planeta.

También, nuestro destino amoroso está marcado por esa franja paralela. Es decir, en el universo, hay una persona destinada para cada uno. Es la contraparte de la pareja del otro mundo. Esta solamente se revelará al ser besados bajo la luz de la luna llena. Y se manifestará con un hilo rojo atado al meñique, de manera que cada extremo esté atado al dedo de la pareja. De no ser la persona correcta, este hilo ganará un nudo. Por lo que las personas que poseen su hilo rojo lleno de nudos. Por suerte, no tengo nudo alguno. No me interesa ponerme a buscar a una idiota o un estúpido con quien compartir las cosas que robo para mí. ¡Joder, son mis sandías!

El hilo del amor está estrechamente relacionado con el de la vida, por ende, si llega a un extremo de nudos que llenen el hilo, la persona muere de manera horripilante. Pero si este nudo llega a ser cortado por un tercero, la persona que lo hizo sufrirá el peor castigo de todos… La cadena perpetua con el hilo de oro, que es el que indica la vida eterna. Hay quienes se conforman con vivir una larga y triste vida en soledad, o simplemente pasar con alguien que no es la persona indicada, haciendo que estos nudos se enreden. La mayoría de las personas que viven solas con gatos a los 40 años, son quienes ya perdieron, porque quien se les había destinado, se conformaron con alguien más, o fueron condenados. O tal vez, fallecieron al haberse llenado de nudos, hasta llegar al punto de no poder respirar y finalmente desaparecer de nuestro mundo.

Mi nombre, Allen Jones. Normalmente conocido como Al, o como "Shit Nigga" por los de mi crew. Actualmente tengo 19 años. Voy a la preparatoria municipal de la ciudad. Si, aún estoy en la preparatoria. Debería ir a la universidad, pero eso es para los idiotas estirados y para los cerebritos. Yo más bien, voy cuando se me antoja, entro a clases cuando me da la gana y hago lo que me plazca. Todos en la escuela le temen a mis ojos carmesí, inclusive los maestros.

A pesar de todo, mi vida es más bien solitaria.

Aquella tarde, jamás la olvidaré, fue en la que comenzó toda esta locura. Los locales del centro estaban, en su mayoría, cerrados o con la luz cortada. No había un alma que paseara por las frías calles, en las que minutos atrás, estaban bañadas completamente bajo la fuerte lluvia. El viento corría fuertemente, lastimando la nariz y mejillas de quien estuviese fuera de su casa. Pues bien, ahí estaba yo, bajo la danza del aire que amenazaba con llevarme arrastrando lejos en cualquier momento. Estaba mal herido, mi cadera sangraba abundantemente. Llevé mi mano derecha a la zona de la hemorragia, sintiendo como el frio liquido proveniente de mi interior manchaba por completo mi extremidad. Necesitaba ayuda.

Es primera vez que, cuando asalto a alguien, este me agrede de manera tan grave.

Me encontraba en un callejón, intentando encender un cigarrillo bajo un tejado, en lo que llegó ese chiquillo rubio. Vi la oportunidad, y le amenacé con mi bate de baseball lleno de clavos para que me entregue su dinero. A decir verdad, lo necesitaba para regresar a casa, no obstante, el chico estaba preparado en defensa personal, por lo que en un dos por tres, me arrebató el artefacto de las manos, y me atacó con este, luego se echó a correr, dejando caer sus rosados anteojos al piso, los que ahora son mil pedacitos de vidrio bajo un charco de lodo.

Veo a lo lejos una pastelería abierta. Camino con dirección a ella, buscando alguien que me brinde primeros auxilios. Jamás me imaginé, que en dicho lugar encontraría a aquella persona que ha desatado toda esta historia… no obstante, entré al lugar, decidido a recibir ayuda de alguien o si no, asaltar la tienda para conseguir dinero e ir al hospital. Miro a mi alrededor. No parece haber nadie en el local. Me acerco a la barra de cupcakes. Tomo una servilleta y me limpio a sangre, la cual ha parado. Veo que la herida no es tan profunda como pensaba. Aun así, el frio hace que el dolor se incremente. Mi camisa blanca favorita se ha arruinado. En ese entonces, le veo ahí, aparecer por una puerta. Con un delantal rosa con diseños de moños. Cabello rojizo anaranjado, casi color rosa. Enormes y brillantes ojos celestes, con pupilas rosas. Pequeñas pecas adornaban sus mejillas sobre su blanca piel. Tan blanca como la nieve que pintaba las recién nevadas cordilleras que estaban rodeando el pequeño Fairplay. Me llamaron la atención aquellas gruesas cejas, aun así, no dejaba de ser bizarramente hermoso.

Dejó sobre el mostrador una bandeja de cupcakes con glaseado rosa y estrellitas de colores recién horneados. Me miró a los ojos. Pude notar aquel bello brillo en ellos, junto con su preocupación. No me di ni cuenta con la rapidez que llegó a mi lado. Su amplia sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro, y extendiéndome su mano con una botella de alcohol y un paquete con algodón, se presentó.

-H…hola…. Me llamo Oliver Kirkland.

-Bien.- le respondí pesadamente.

-¿tienes nombre?

-Al igual que todos por aquí.

-¿Puedo saberlo?

-Hm… tal vez

se acercó cuidadosamente a mí, y curó mi herida, haciéndome sentir aquel delicioso ardor que tan solo el alcohol o el limón pueden provocar sobre la carne abierta. El chico sonríe nuevamente, y me ofrece un cupcacke. Lo recibo con desconfianza. El muchacho no despega su vista de mí, y su amplia sonrisa comienza a asustarme. Aun así. No deja de verse lindo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ah… era eso. Dime Al.

-¿AL?... bien. Hola Al.

-como sea.

Me apoyo en el vidrio del mostrador de pasteles. En eso, Oliver llega corriendo, no sé de donde, con una silla. Me senté y el chico se quedó mirándome, mientras comía el pastelito. Una vez que lo terminé, le entregué el papel y me puse de pie, para marcharme del lugar. Antes de abandonar el recinto, Oliver me tomó fuertemente de una mano, deteniéndome.

-Al… ¿nos volveremos a ver otra vez?

-Quien sabe.

Salí de la pastelería. Pero no sin antes despedirme.

-Por cierto… gracias.

El chico se sonrojó, mientras yo me dirigí a casa. Aprovechando que había dejado de llover, caminé varias cuadras hasta llegar a una parada de autobús. Tuve suerte, ya que comenzó a comenzó a granizar justo cuando entré a casa. Me tiré bruscamente en mi cama, y me quedé dormido pensando en ese chico.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, abro mis ojos. Me levanto por un poco de leche, y luego regreso a la cama. Lo bueno, es que mi casa es pequeña. Solo tiene una habitación, un baño, y la cocina, el living y el comedor son una sala grande. Al regresar a mi cama, veo un bulto entre las sábanas. Cuidadosamente me acerco y descubro para ver de qué se trataba. Encontrándome con Oliver Kirkland temblando débilmente.

-¡Que haces aquí!-le digo fríamente.

-Yo… no tengo donde ir. Mis padres murieron y nadie va a la tienda desde entonces.

Sus palabras me dolieron. Como si una vieja herida, que ya creía cerrada, comenzara a abrirse lentamente. Me siento en la cama, junto a él, y paso mis dedos por sobre sus mejillas y luego coloco mi mano sobre su frente. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-¿Dónde duermes habitualmente?

-En la calle. Afuera de la tienda. Pero mis cosas se arruinaron con la nieve que comenzó a caer hace un rato.

-¿Y me seguiste a casa?

-No. Sabía antes donde vivías. Muchos lo saben. Te tienen miedo.

-Lo sé… ¿tú no me temes? ¿No quieres huir como todos los demás idiotas lo han hecho?

-No. No me das miedo

-Pues no me importa. Duérmete. Mañana me acompañarás a un lugar.

El chico se dio vuelta delicadamente, cerró sus ojos y se durmió. Tomé una manta vieja y me fui a dormir al sofá. Después de todo. ¿Qué tiene que se quede, si no tiene dónde ir? Yo sé lo que es estar huérfano y tirado en la calle.

* * *

Esto es todo por ahora.

**Aclaraciones:**

Al es un delincuente. Es Nigga. Da miedo. es Kuudere (en esta historia)

Oliver trabaja en una pastelería que no le pertenece, solo trabaja en ella. es pobre. es yandere (en esta historia)

* * *

En el siguiente capítulo, habrán más aclaraciones sobre la otra tierra (que es donde viven Alfred y Arthur) y apareceran más personajes 2p!... se me cuidan hasta entonces.

nos olemos luego...

-Maggie C:

pd. Este fic será corto, ya que es de prueba. Si me va bien con los 2p! haré más. (o moar, como diría elrubiusomg)


End file.
